Gallery: Burple / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" I have an idea.jpg No problem.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Burple and Cutter reacting to Viking's challenge.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg Duggard with his hand on Burple.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Looking down at Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg We can't.jpg Burple and Haggis nustling each other.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'll load it.jpg He has four stomachs.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg I guess Winger.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Cleaning up Huttsgalor.jpg Hannahr fixing up a hut.jpg Must have eaten.jpg Burple did not eat Haggis.jpg Dak asking Burple if he didn't eat Haggis.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Ate our beloved.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg I didn't eat Haggis.jpg Reacting to what Summer said.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Burple preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Burple what are you doing.jpg Sad about leaving Huttsgalor.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Goodbye, Huttsgalor.jpg There's something you don't.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Having sent Dak and Winger to stop the machine.jpg Flying back to protect the people of the village.jpg Hannahr having been saved from the log by Burple.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg No one wants you to leave.jpg Haggis and Burple reunited.jpg Don't forget about the Northern Lights.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg Leyla asking the question rescue riders.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg Our home base.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Leyla going down the zipline deep trouble.jpg Please say rock eating.jpg Maybe next time, Burple.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Burple preparing to charge towards the targets.jpg It's too much pressure.jpg Burple missing the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Did I hit it.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg Burple and Cutter amazed.jpg How did we do that.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Winger saying the danger has started already.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Burple saying yum.jpg The roost Deep Trouble.jpg Burple asleep outside the roost.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg I was just about to come looking for you.jpg I do hope not.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg It's just a cave.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Then come on.jpg It's really dark.jpg Going to stop me.jpg Think Burple.jpg Can we please change the subject.jpg Leyla knowing they need to do something.jpg Same entrance to the cave.jpg Where as if.jpg Different cave opening.jpg The chief having completely come into the light house.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg Flying by the full moon.jpg On a rescue plan.jpg We have time.jpg Leyla spreading out her plans on the ground.jpg Still tyring to choose a plan.jpg Leyla seeing her other plans are gone.jpg We won't get lost.jpg And we can use the rope.jpg Burple and Summer continuing to fly through cave.jpg Burple and Summer still flying through the caves.jpg Burple having reached the end of his rope.jpg Burple asking do you have a plan for.jpg Leyla saying not yet Deep Trouble.jpg Come up with something fast.jpg Realizing the water is coming up more and more.jpg Hearing the sound of Winger's blast.jpg Summer and Leyla yelling for Dak.jpg Leyla trying to make a decision.jpg Barrel roll straight ahead now.jpg Burple about to barrel roll through a cave wall.jpg After destroying the first wall.jpg Dak and the others not in the tunnel they just got to.jpg After Burple destroyed the second cave wall.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg The water continuing to rise limiting space.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg In front of the great hall Deep Trouble.jpg I'm a little mazed out.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" RRSneakPeek2-Marena1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Pumpkins2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" "Heavy Metal" "Iced Out" "Sick Day" Three dragons and Dak waiting to hit the rock.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Burple having hit the rock with his tail.jpg After the rock has been hit back.jpg Burple having swallowed the rock.jpg Aggro upset Burple swallowed the rock.jpg Force of Habit.jpg Aggro and Burple having run into each other Sick Day.jpg The others saying mm-hm.jpg The rock coming to Burple.jpg Burple having sneezed into the rock sending to the water.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg For the record Sick Day.jpg Having heard the screams of the other dragons.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg That's just you Sick Day.jpg Oh right, them too.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Burple having sneezed up a rock.jpg That one was way down in stomach four.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Burple about to sneeze again.jpg But I think it's about to happen again.jpg Burple's sneeze having taken him into Winger.jpg Or maybe it's something I ate.jpg Aggro telling Burple to watch it.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg Standing a little too close.jpg Burple clearing his throat.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Burple continuing to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Burple finished his first uncontrollable sneeze fit.jpg Leyla bringing Burple a blanket.jpg It is getting worse.jpg More than too much sun.jpg Something I ate yesterday.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg The fireball hits the barrel setting it on fire.jpg Everyone but me.jpg I wonder why winger, cutter.jpg You better keep your distance to be safe.jpg Wait, even Winger's sick.jpg After seeing Cutter sneeze.jpg Hot and cold at the same time.jpg Burple stuggling to get outside.jpg Burple with a reverse burp.jpg Leyla having seen the reverse burp.jpg Aggro having shot a fireball in Burple's direction.jpg Hey it was an accident Sick Day.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Doesn't look so fine to me.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Burple Burple